


Truth Serum

by allodo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 2013年的文，ao3存一下





	Truth Serum

吐真剂

 

part a

　　“盖亚斯, 这汤真是太好吃了，你在里面加了什么？”梅林用他一贯欢快又尊重的语气向他的导师提问。

　　“没有什么，”盖亚斯一手拿着汤勺，一边露出了被恭维的愉快笑容，他明确的知道，梅林没有在撒谎，看看他真诚的双眼。

　　梅林用手戳了戳第二片面包，“可是这面包变难吃了，”他依旧愉快的说，“就像被什么东西泡了似的。”

　　“相信不会那么难以下咽。”它当然不会那么难吃，毕竟他们吃的是同一个面包的切片，盖亚斯微笑着舀起了一勺汤。梅林和他一样知道早餐的重要性，他们保持着令人愉悦的晨间对话，这样他们接下来的一天会有个好心情。

　　接下来梅林做出了一脸“我不敢相信你让我尝这种东西”的扭曲表情，突然说，

　　“这汤简直像一坨屎。”

　　盖亚斯瞪着他，表情惊讶的好像梅林原来是个山怪。

　　“有什么东西不对劲。”梅林的表情迅速从一吐为快切换到了一脸空白，显然他也被自己的话震撼了。

　　“当然。”盖亚斯用勺子舀了一小口并且小心翼翼的尝了一下汤。

　　“是的，盖亚斯，你说的对，我很抱歉……其实我不想道歉，因为你知道我说的是实话，你看我的眼睛。哦，真糟糕，真抱歉，我一定惹到你了，天哪。我该走了，亚瑟今天上午和骑士们开会讨论如何收税的事情，好像要涉及到军费的开支的繁琐问题。我刚有个主意可以让他快活一下，我马上去找他们，事实上我已经迟到了。”他仓皇的想立刻离开。

　　显然盖亚斯认为这不是个好主意，“当然，你打算怎么让他兴奋一下？”

　　已经快步走到门边的毁了整个晨间谈话的梅林已经重新变得活力十足，他眨着他动人蓝眼睛，真诚的说：

　　“我打算告诉亚瑟他不胖，事实上，作为一名男性，他有着很辣的身材。”

　　他快活的比了一个从上到下的手势，开心的晃动他的脑袋，然后他停在了那里，接着他回过头望向盖亚斯，好像后悔之前突然地赞美了。今天他真是有点兴奋过头了，他应该像往常一样用适当的讽刺嘲弄一下亚瑟，比如说说亚瑟该减肥了，而不是直接的发自内心的火热赞美，绝对不是，他才不会赞美亚瑟的身材。为此，他决定离开之前重新强调一下他关于这个问题（亚瑟身材胖与不胖）的意见。

　　“我刚才有没有说他辣？而且是辣翻了的令人兴奋的那种？……看到你目瞪口呆的样子还真有趣。晚上见，盖亚斯。”

　　盖亚斯甚至都没来得及阻止他离开。

－－－

　　梅林在亚瑟的卧室转了好几圈，都没有找到亚瑟的踪迹，他从一开始的兴奋开始变得有些沮丧，他简直难以抑制住自己想要找个人说说自己真实心情的冲动。于是他对着一位美丽的过路走廊里送衣服的蓝眼睛女仆夸奖王子在击剑方面的快准狠，称赞亚瑟的力量和肩膀的肌肉，让对方脸红至极，然后又愉悦着问对方“我令你兴奋了吗”被对方手里的篮子扣在脑袋上。他这时还在想我哪有那么Kinky，我只是在跟你形容一下亚瑟的身材。

　　鉴于盖亚斯和女仆的表现，梅林觉得应该反思一下整个早上，他确实变得有点微妙。为什么他会这么想迫切的说实话？急切的想找人分享他的心情？他决定要先回去找盖亚斯。

\-----

　　亚瑟从眼前的文件里抬弃身体，显然他是第一个发现梅林进来的那位，他表情里的“梅林，你怎么这么晚才到议事厅”表现的清楚明白，然后当他发现对方有些激动的时候整个人稍微站正了一些。高文，兰斯洛特他们也都把目光转过来。

　　“我没法去找盖亚斯，”他轻松忽略了对面国王和诸多大臣骑士脸上的茫然，继续带着难以控制的挫败语气说道，“因为我只是想跟你说，”他就是没法阻止他对亚瑟的羡慕和赞美，于是现在他觉得无所谓了。就算亚瑟是个屈尊俯就的混蛋，至少他是个身材很棒，人很火辣，有时候又各种体贴的混蛋。承认亚瑟的影响和吸引力对所有人来说都无所谓，甚至还是一件很坦诚很真实的事情，至少他现在真的这么想。“亚瑟，这么长时间了，我不想对你撒慌”他两手摊开打算好好称赞一下对方。他一定是中了什么魔法变得无法抵抗这种冲动，或者亚瑟对他就是有种致命感。现在他觉得亚瑟绝对值得他的赞美。亚瑟一定有着传说中的天神血统，否则他无法拥有这样阳光的头发和天空的眼睛，他要找到一种强力的方式来释放他的观点和难以抵御的压力，既要简单明了，又要酣畅至极。

　　“操你的，我他妈的是个巫师。”  
\---

\--part b

　　这真是一种解脱，刚说完这句话的梅林感觉尤其良好，这是他最想说出的真相，潜意识里总是摆脱不掉。虽然他不是个弓箭手，但身为巫师同样体会到了一击必杀，正中红心的快感。果然对方集体中招，反应不能。

　　然后他从这种解脱带来的飘飘然中回到了现实。

　　“等下，我刚才说了什么？”

　　接下来是理所当然的一片混乱。

　　“梅林，这正是我想问的，你今天不小心中了哪个巫师的咒语了吗？”兰斯洛特故作轻松，赶忙掩饰，内心却仿佛一万头草泥马呼啸而过：a, 这样直接了当公告所有国王大臣骑士并不在计划里吧；b, 等下，好像也没有要公开的计划吧。随后他听到了高文的最直接反应。

　　“等下，你刚刚说了‘操’？我以为梅林你一辈子都说不出这个字眼呢！”高文大喊。

　　“你说啥，你是个巫师？”终于莱昂抓住了重点。兰斯洛特都有点感激他了。

　　“你在开玩笑吧！你怎么可能是个巫师！哈哈哈哈！”by 诸多大臣骑士。

　　“我不会被烧死吧。”梅林惊恐的望着亚瑟，下意识的问出他现在最需要关心的事情。亚瑟的表情变化并不明显，只有一瞬间的慌乱，如果他们不是如此相互熟悉，梅林根本发现不了这种变化。

　　“都安静！”亚瑟的声音简直是混乱中唯一可以遵循的法则。

　　“没有人会被烧死，在场没有人是邪恶，肮脏的巫师。”亚瑟平静的语调下明显有着山雨欲来的警告，“梅林，回你住的地方去，问问盖亚斯你出了什么问题。现在我们回到刚才的问题上来，先生们。”  
\---

　　“你今天又惹上了什么麻烦？亚瑟对你的夸奖很高兴了吗？”盖亚斯一边给自己倒了一杯茶水，一边无所谓的问道。他看着梅林有些惊慌又迷惑的脸，觉得没什么大事情，毕竟从梅林的表情看，今天的事情绝对不会是最糟糕的。

　　“我告诉亚瑟我是个巫师……你的脸怎么啦，为什么那么令人恐惧，他就是让我回来问问你我出了什么严重的问题，于是我就回来了。”得到了亚瑟的保证“没有人会被烧死”的梅林从最初说漏了的万分惊恐变得轻松了一些。他还很高兴亚瑟能首先关心他的问题，还说他不是肮脏，邪恶，心怀不轨，装腔作势，故作神秘的巫师，当然他自己多加了几个形容词，但这点绝对值得珍藏。

　　“你就直接告诉了他？！”梅林觉得盖亚斯的表情从来没这么丰富过。

　　“告诉了他们，”梅林正直的纠正道，“当时他在开会，所以应该大家都知道了。”

　　盖亚斯倒吸了一口凉气。

　　“你的脑子出什么问题了吗？！你怎么会想要直接说？”

　　梅林觉得有点委屈，今天他就是奇怪的没法说假话，他就是想把埋藏已久最想吐露的说出来。对着不同的人，说他最想向他们说的话。对象不一样，说的内容自然也不一样。如果亚瑟没在开会，他还想说说别的。

　　“我不知道，我就是想说出来，说我最想对他说的。”本来想要称赞他的身材，本来只是想要让亚瑟兴奋一些，谁知道会说出来最重要的秘密。

　　盖亚斯平静了一些，也许是因为梅林皱着双眉，撅着嘴巴的样子太可怜，也许是因为梅林的眼睛太过委屈，或者是因为他能理解和体会这种隐藏的痛苦和想让对方了解自己真实秘密的渴望。

　　“……那我们现在应该想想你今天到底怎么了。”盖亚斯安慰性的对梅林微笑。

　　“所以你的确是个巫师？而且盖亚斯你知道？”

　　盖亚斯和梅林差点从椅子上摔下来。

\---

　　草草结束会议的亚瑟门外走了进来。表情严肃，同时又带点难以置信。

　　“你知道吗？我听到你说的第一个反应是你在开玩笑，但很显然你不是。”亚瑟没有看梅林，只是在屋子里绕着踱步。受到冲击的他需要用语言宣泄一下。“然后我真的有点慌张，去想我该怎么办。当时我只是想不管你是不是巫师，我都没法烧死你，永远不会，所以我做了个保证。我刚才只是想来看看到底是怎么回事，没想到听到你们的谈话。”亚瑟整个人看起来都有点迟缓，带着惊讶和愤怒的消弭过后的疲惫感。

　　“我一直认为你不应该只是个男仆，但突然你说你是个巫师，刚开始我很生气，我想你完全可以更早或者更合适的时候告诉我，”相比于巫师本来身份带来的冲击，亚瑟难以释怀的是谎言和欺骗。如果梅林对他们的情谊有信心，并且足够信任自己，或许会是另外一个方式。“但是确实我可能无法突然接受你是个巫师，你也身处十分危险的境地，所以我觉得我应该可以原谅你。”对维持情谊和感觉的小心翼翼和变动的胆怯同样是值得赞赏和理解的。

　　说完这些的亚瑟终于在梅林对面停了下来，他的笑容变得温和，疲惫但是释然。亚瑟看着他的样子让梅林回想到之前freya的事情后，那种亚瑟特有的体贴和宽慰，但是之前所有的事情和背后的意义都难以比拟现在亚瑟带给他的冲击感。

　　“Hey, 我想我们应该重新被介绍认识一下，我叫亚瑟。”他做了一个绅士的动作。

　　体会着这种岩浆喷涌的致命感，梅林嗓子突然钝痛起来。他没想到亚瑟还有这么文艺的一面，于是他也文艺的跟着万分激动又颤抖起来，

　　“是的，我是梅林，‘陌生人’。”

 

　　“顺带一提，这位一直是我的导师，知道我是个巫师，并且做饭很难吃的盖亚斯。”

　　梅林很确定亚瑟和盖亚斯的眉毛同时挑了一下。  
\---

　　“我还有件事想和你讲。”梅林一面整理亚瑟的房间，一面说。

　　“今天的震惊和起伏已经够大的了，现在我知道你是巫师并且原来你用魔法救了我这么多次。但我不确定我还能不能再接受一件同样震撼的事情。不过我也不认为你会闭紧嘴巴。”亚瑟看着他用魔法点亮蜡烛，显然对此很着迷。

　　“你不胖，事实上，我认为即使加上骑士，你都是最火辣的那个。”

　　亚瑟煞有介事的想了想，快活的扬了扬他的下巴，然后非常自得的回答：

　　“这件事我确实知道。”

\-------------  
end

　　当天早上早饭前。

　　“唉，真遗憾，这个随机发明的熬了一整夜的药水不小心被撒了，还不知道会有什么作用呢。”盖亚斯一边用抹布擦着湿透的桌子，一边试图移开一个巨大的硬皮面包。

++++++++++++++

 

谢谢喜欢和阅读，同时祝Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,  
能乐呵一下，就最令人开心了^_^

2018年感概：现在中文已经完了，当年好嫩。。。


End file.
